User talk:Run4urLife!
Leave a message here for Run4urLife! Sign all posts with four tildes (~~~~) Post below the line: ---- General Chatter I'm done yelling at Run and such, but I don't want vegas using my stuff. His project is COMPLETELY different from mine now. And, I don't feel like being in RPs anymore, they're getting boring now.. //--Teh Krush 18:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Whats up with RPs? Aside from aforementioned boringness. //--Run4urLife! 18:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hardly any of them bother to use proper spelling or gramer, all of them have extremely overpowered dudes in them, and blah blah blah. //--Teh Krush 18:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :True, I'm even trying to tone Jacob down (adding permanent injusries and such). And the irony of you misspelling grammar is quite funny. //--Run4urLife! 18:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::And the irony of me misspelling injuries is worse. //--Run4urLife! 18:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::It was called sarcasm, I was trying to use improper gramer and spelling in the sentence, but I failed. Also, Gramer and Grammer both have red underlines for me in word.. :'( //--Teh Krush 18:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thats because grammar has no "E" in it. I missed the sarcasm, tired and angry, and slightly sick. //--Run4urLife! 18:41, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I agree. I like doing the RPs, other than the grammar thing. And the part where some people don't read what's going on, and then just type one illegible sentence that explains them just showing up and maiming every mother's son in the area. I think Jacob has become much more "human" as it were. He has paved the way for a whole breed of overpowered characters though, that seem to turn up all the time. I try to keep my characters, Ranik especially, balanced and unable to do it all. One in a while they miss shots, or are wounded, or don't do anything significant in a battle. I want a good view of my characters as likeable. That's why Stefanie has such a quirky side. I try to give my characters personality quirks and conflicts to help with their image. If people got the RP's going, they wouldn't be boring. It seems lke the only time you guys do the big RPing, I'm at work for my 12 hour days and I miss out. Fireman0504 Ah, I see Vegas' actions in the RP's has pissed everyone off. And that is my one regret for Jacob and Warrior Weapons, it has opened the floodgates for God knows how many badly done overpowered characters. Now, I'm not saying he's the best written article ever, but at least he gets injured (in pretty much every RP). Other folks, they don't seem to get hurt at all. And what's up with the one-line posts thing? I can understand it every so often, but some people do it all the time, and don't realise their action makes up about five seconds of time. //--Run4urLife! 18:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I actually have a dead character! I'm like, so awesome! //--Teh Krush 18:56, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::So do I! Except I posted his page after he died, so... --Solbur 18:57, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::;I'm working on having a character die. Alas, they all walk the line of being overpowered, so it's quite tough to come up with a believable way to off them. //--Run4urLife! 18:58, 26 April 2009 (UTC)